shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Varrisami
Varrisami is the het ship between Iknik Blackstone Varrick and Asami Sato from The Legend of Korra fandom. Canon Asami first met Varrick when she went to make a deal with him in order to save her company. She was initially confused by his antics but still played along with him. He eventually agreed to make a deal with her after staring each other down and they all celebrated. Later, she was surprised when Varrick was wanted for leading a rebellion and they escaped from the Southern Water Tribe along with a group. When Asami needed help with her bankruptcy, Varrick advised her to sell mecha tanks to the south and she agreed. Later, Asami found that her supply ships were being bombed. Varrick suggested that she set up a trap to find out who was behind it. However, someone took advantage of her being gone and stole all of her company's supplies from the warehouse. It turned out that Varrick was behind it, but before Mako could tell Asami, she had already signed an agreement with Varrick to save her company. Mako tried to tell Asami that Varrick was the culprit but she would not believe him until Bolin fought off his men and he was imprisoned. She later went to visit him and he reminded her that he saved her company. He gave her and the rest of Team Avatar a battleship to make up for his misdeeds. Weeks later, Team Avatar was dining with the Metal Clan in Zaofu. Varrick showed up and everybody complained. He asked Asami how their company was doing and she remarked that all shares were hers again because of Varrick's transgression. After she reminded him of his attempt to kidnap the president, Varrick claimed that it was only alleged since he was neverf convicted. Later, he brought an "Airbender Finder" to the table. Asami tested it out on Korra and it did not work. She claimed that it was broken and Varrick told her that an airbender needs to airbend for it to work. Asami had still not forgiven Varrick's actions after three years had passed. Varrick had worked as an Earth Empire soldier but eventually defected and returned to Republic City. President Raiko tasked the both of them with eventing new weaponry to counter Kuvira. They were forced to put their differences aside in order to work together. However, when Varrick attempted to shake her hand, she instead grabbed her wrist and glared at him, warning him not to betray her again. They managed to work together to invent the hummingbird mecha suit. They later seemed to be on better terms as Asami attended Varrick and Zhu Li's wedding and was smiling. Fanon Fans began to ship Varrick with Asami as soon as he was revealed as a character as the Comic Con panel. It was unknown how old he is so fans assumed that he was only in his early twenties. Even before Book Two started to air, it was known that he and Asami would be working together. The ship especially set sail when Varrick got in Asami's face before making a deal with her. However, support declined when it turned out that he double-crossed her. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Varrick/Asami tag on FanFiction.net Navigation